Just Once
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: After many years, Caroline and Klaus meet again. There are only so many times she can say "no" to him, right? I suck at summaries, so "take a chance" and give it a try ; Klaroline. One-Shot.


**This idea came to me last night and I had to write it down. It's basically crazy, sexy, unadulterated Klaroline fun ;) And purely the product of my TVD withdrawals and wild imagination. It might be a bit OOC for some of you but that's the beauty of fanfics; you can make the characters do whatever you want! **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**~ Just Once ~**

* * *

"Bourbon on the rocks, please." Caroline huffed as she took a seat in the crowded bar. Her legs were carefully positioned as she crossed them and adjusted her skirt.

The bartender poured her a drink and she eyed people around her, smiling with pursed lips when someone acknowledged her. It was the first time being back in L.A. in almost five years. A tall guy, probably in his 20's, openly flirted with her from across the room but the blonde wasn't having any of it. He was handsome, athletic and clean-cut, the typical American boy. _You talk the talk but can't walk the walk_. Her mind screamed as she dismissed him with a glance.

Caroline ordered a few more drinks until she began to grow tired of the place and its clientele. It was starting to get overrun by average jocks and valley girls.

"I'll have one more and ring me up, please." She told the bartender.

"Someone already paid for your drinks." He replied, as he topped off her glass with the finest bourbon on the shelf.

"Who?" Caroline asked, intrigued and confused all at once.

"I don't know, one of the waitresses came over to ask for your tab. The person who paid for them left it open, in case you ordered anything else." He went right back to business as soon as he uttered the response.

"Well, can you find out? I'd really like to know who paid for these." She yelled over at him, trying to get his attention.

The bartender nodded and walked over to the other end of the bar. He called the waitress over, a thin, short brunette with eyelashes as fake as her boobs. Caroline heard the conversation clearly. The guy who paid for her drinks was seated in the booth furthest from the bar, in the dark little corner that was usually occupied by couples or lonely men looking to score. _Time to confront this creep_.

The blonde didn't wait for an answer. She finished the rest of her drink and slipped off her chair. Her heels hit the ground in exasperation as she hurried over to the man in question.

Her mouth dropped open in disbelief when she arrived at the table. "Please tell me you're not following me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Klaus, sat quietly in the booth with a smirk plastered on his face. The dimly lit lamp hanging overhead casted shadows over the lower half of his features. He swirled the alcohol around in his glass, making the ice clink against it. "I'm not following you." He replied with a quick raise of his eyebrows.

"After 10 years, you're still a terrible liar." Caroline said, looking at him accusingly.

"Why can't you just let me pay for your drinks like any other woman?" He asked, not paying attention to how displeased she was with him.

"And why can't you, _like any other man_, just give up when a woman is simply not interested?" She countered, annoyed by his insistence.

"Oh come on, love. You've been alone for far too long." He smiled, eyeing her from head to toe. "You look like you could use some company."

"What do you want Klaus?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I want a lot of things, sweetheart. But right now, I can only think of one." He looked at the blonde like he wanted to devour her.

She rolled her eyes but felt herself blush and averted her gaze away from his. "Wow! You really know how to compliment a girl." She said sarcastically, still refusing to look him in the eye.

"Well you didn't seem to like my _old-fashioned_ courting, so I decided to take a slightly different approach." He replied. "And by your reaction, I take it it's working." He smiled sardonically.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, lightly biting down on her lip as she contemplated his words. Truth be told, she had been ready to burst from lack of relief. Was it that obvious? She smiled, tilting her head in a playful manner as her golden waves fell over to one side.

"I don't think you could handle me. Besides, I don't want to make you think you have a chance in hell of us being anything else. I wouldn't want to break your heart." She teased.

Klaus chuckled. "Who said I want anything else?"

Caroline faked a laugh, "Please. You've been following me this whole time." She slowly inched her way into the booth, taking a seat beside him. "Don't lie to yourself. You might be the oh-so-mighty Original hybrid, but you seem to have a weakness for baby vampires."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes at the blonde who was now leaning over the table. Her breasts pressed against each other so he could see her delicious curves plunge into her white top. "Just one in particular." He licked his lips, looking down at her chest and then up at her eyes in a seductive manner. He swallowed, "And you know exactly what to do to get a reaction out of me."

Caroline smiled, fluttering her eyelashes at the Original. This game of cat and mouse was starting to get her hot and bothered. It had been a while since she had sex and the possibility of finally giving in to the thousand-year-old vampire was only igniting her fire even more.

"Let's say, hypothetically speaking, you had a night to do whatever you wanted with me..." The thought caused the muscles between her legs to tense. "Would you stop following me after that? Would you finally leave me alone?"

Klaus' eyes were dark, glazed over with desire. He wanted to take her then and there; just imagining her naked body underneath him made him grow hard.

"Why just one night, sweetheart, when we have an eternity to enjoy ourselves?" He leaned closer, the smell of her sweet breath caressed his nose.

She laughed. "This is what I mean! I'm offering you one night." She raised up a finger. "Isn't that enough?"

"No. If I had the option of having a different girl every time or just having you every night. I'd choose you, without any hesitation." He muttered, distracted by her big blue eyes and coquettish smile.

"That sounds like something a guy would say when all they want is to get laid." Caroline replied. "Do you always butter girls up like this to get them into bed?"

"You should stop talking, love, before I decide to shut that pretty little mouth of yours." He threatened, staring at her glossy pink lips.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" She placed her hand on his lap, running it slowly up his thigh until she reached his hardness. Klaus let out a low groan when he felt her hand come in contact with him.

She felt her breathing speed up along with the thumping of her heart. The heat between her legs intensified as her mind raced with thoughts of what was underneath his jeans. Caroline knew he wanted her and at this point she was sure she wanted nothing more than to give in.

He placed a hand behind her head, weaving his fingers between her hair and pulled her into him. His lips fell over hers in a strong, heated kiss. The taste was as sweet as he imagined. Caroline could feel herself moisten as he invaded her mouth with his tongue.

"This is just a one time thing. It won't happen again. I won't ever love you." She warned him between breaths before darting her tongue between his lips.

"Whatever you say, love." He replied.

"Take me, wherever you want." She said, heaving from her arousal.

* * *

They could barely keep their hands off each other on the ride up the elevator. They stopped a couple times to let more hotel guests in and stood side by side, the electricity palpable between them. Caroline hadn't felt this kind of anticipation in a long time. When they finally reached the top floor, Klaus held on to her hand, guiding her down long hallways until they reached his room. He slid the key card and opened the door, shutting it with force behind them.

She pushed him against the wall, kissing him with fervor as he placed one hand on the back of her thigh. Caroline bit down on his lip, wrapping her fingers into the curls of his dirty blonde hair. He slid his hand up her skirt, lifting it up and digging his fingertips into the warm flesh of her ass. She breathed heavily, enjoying his touch. In one swift motion, Klaus reversed the position, pinning her against the wall and kissing her neck while continuing to massage her rear. He found the lining of her thong and tugged at it desperately as she moaned and moved her legs to let the fabric slide down to the floor.

"I would choose you, Caroline. Every time." He huffed, running his tongue over her neck. His other hand pulled down on her top exposing one of her breasts.

Her nipple hardened immediately and Klaus couldn't help but run his thumb over it. He kissed her again and then brought his mouth down to her little nub and took it between his lips. The noises she made only encouraged him more as he continued to suck on it lightly, pulling on it and causing it to elongate further.

He brought his other hand up, pulling down on her shirt even more, so that both her breast were his for the taking. Caroline let out cries of pleasure, asking him not to stop. She busily unbuttoned his jeans, wanting to get a feel of his cock between her hands. Klaus moaned, feeling her fingers wrap around his length, gently applying pressure and pumping him in a steady pace.

"I want to taste you, sweetheart." He said amidst breaths, running his fingers between her thighs. His eyes lit up when he felt how wet she already was.

"Please..." She begged, removing his shirt from his body and throwing it to the side. Her fingernails slid over his abdomen, making him shudder.

Klaus lifted her up and took her into the bedroom. Throwing her on the bed and causing her to giggle. He peeled off her remaining clothes, until she laid naked in front of him. He was certain she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He removed his clothes and they both took each other in. Caroline was in awe of how good he looked, and she was eager to find out how his impressive length would feel inside of her. The thought caused warm liquid to run down her walls in anticipation.

Klaus parted her legs, kissing her navel lightly and causing her to shiver from the sensation. Caroline lifted herself up on her elbows, watching him carefully and enjoying the feel of his tongue on her skin. He nipped at her center and she tensed up. He smiled against her flesh, aware that she was enjoying this as much as him. Her mouth parted as she watched him stick out his tongue and come in contact with her. Klaus tasted her, sucking on her gently and then running his tongue over her folds. She grabbed on to the back of his head with one hand, slightly pressing down on it as she raised her hips. He continued the path up and down her slit until her moans became incessant and she felt herself come. The sounds she made and the sight of her release made his length throb achingly.

She exhaled deeply, "Why do you have to be so fucking good at this?"

"Why don't you wait until we're done, love?" He teased, grabbing a hold of her breasts and running his tongue over them again.

Caroline moaned and contorted underneath him. She was busy basking in the pleasure he was giving her when she suddenly felt him fill her up. A loud whimper escaped her throat as his length stretched out her walls. Klaus' breathing intensified as he pushed and pulled, in and out of her at a quick pace. He rolled her over, to position her on top of him, he wanted to see her, take her in. Caroline Forbes was finally his, she was letting him fuck her and she was enjoying it. Klaus watched her beautiful naked form move on top of him. Her eyes half closed as she took him in completely. She moved her hips around and then up and down in a delicious rhythm that threatened to push him over the edge.

Klaus grabbed a hold of her hips, stopping her momentarily. They quickly switched positions and came to stand next to the bed. He bend her over the mattress, separating her legs slightly. And he filled her up from behind, placing his hands on her curves and gently kneading her fair skin. Caroline turned slightly, her eyes coming in contact with his. And he watched her lips part, moaning as he sent her spiraling into another mind-blowing orgasm. Her skin flushed and her breathing became heavy. The sight of her was enough to cause him to burst, releasing his warm liquid into her. He groaned in satiating relief as he emptied himself completely before pulling out.

They both fell onto the bed. Their bodies warm and sticky and their appetites satisfied, at least for the time being.

"That. Was. Amazing." Caroline said in pauses, with a big smile on her face.

Klaus trailed his fingers over her breasts and down her stomach. "It was so much better than I ever could have imagined."

She propped herself up on her elbow, her breasts surrendering to the gravity. "How often did you imagine it?"

Klaus looked at her, smiling a bit embarrassed by her inquiry. "Does it matter?" He asked, his hand running along the side of her body.

"No. But that doesn't mean I'm not curious." She said.

"Every time you pushed me away... every time you halted my advances..." He replied. Caroline looked away, her mouth open as if she was ready to speak but no words came out.

"I'm sorry." She finally uttered, sounding genuinely apologetic. "I'd like to think I've made it up to you." She smiled.

Klaus' mouth twisted in disapproval. "Well, you've made it up to me for one of the times. But if I recall correctly, you still owe me for the other hundred or so..." He smirked.

Caroline screamed and laughed as he pinned her down to the bed. "So what do you say, love? Would you like to continue making it up to me or leave it for later?"

The blonde didn't say anything. She just grabbed a hold of the back of his head and pulled him into her, surrendering to him.

* * *

Caroline had been the one to set the rules and in turn the one to break them. One night turned into two, then three, until it became a nightly ritual of giving herself in to the hybrid she swore never to love. It didn't take long before she broke that promise as well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This will remain a one-shot but I am working on a chapter fic and I hope to have it up soon!**

**Reviews are more than welcomed and very much appreciated! xoxo**


End file.
